Ticket to Chaos
by Yoreel the Time Conqueror
Summary: Nobody wants a Zubat as a starter, but Louie takes the chance when she finds one trapped in her attic. Running away from home and teaming up with Clay and his Magikarp, they begin an epic journey through Kanto. Rated T for language.


Apparently, it was that time of the year already. All the little boys and girls were running up to Oak's lab to get their very own Pokémon, all revved up for some epic journey. I watched them all from the top of the roof of my house, amused at all their wasted eagerness. The mothers waved goodbye with tears in their eyes as fathers stood proudly and younger siblings begged to go with them. I finally let out a scoff.

"I know you're up there Louise." A minute or two of grunting and frantic climbing later, my mother sat beside me, breathing a heavy. Though she still had enough in her to mock me. "You aren't still jealous are you?"

I rolled my eyes against my will and flinched for the expected blow. There were consequences to that kind of thing. But, it didn't come.

"What did your sister get again? A lovely Squirtle I think. It's a Blastoise now you know." Blinking back suppressed anger, I nodded. "Those have always been your favorite..."

Six years ago, my twin sister Juneau and I had gone to Oak's lab. She wanted a Charmander, and I a Squirtle. We had planned to travel together, covering each other weaknesses with our favorite Pokémon. But of course, things didn't go as planned. With only one Pokémon left, my sister turned nasty.

"I get the Squirtle. You're already so smart; you'll be fine in life. You can deal with Mother. This Pokémon is mine, so just go back to your stupid books."

Now, I am pretty much a total pushover, but I wasn't giving up for once. "Come on June, next year you can get the Pokémon you've always wanted. I'll even stay home and wait for you until-"

"Oh shut up! For once, I'm gonna be ahead of you! Besides, Mother needs someone to take care of little Baton." She smirked, and stormed inside.

Of course, I sulked home. I mean, what else could I do? My sister wasn't going to let me tag along, and Mother wasn't going to let me leave ever again if I walked back inside.

But that was years ago. She had since gone on an epic journey, and I've done nothing but read in the attic, aka my room, and sit on the roof when I wasn't taking care of Baton, my little brother. And I was probably doomed to that for the rest of my life.

"Now stop being a baby and dust the attic or I'll throw out your books." Mother climbed down and back through the window to her room. I threw open the trapdoor I had installed and slid into the attic, slightly pissed at the prospect I didn't get to ever leave the house but unwilling to leave my books.

However, you wouldn't be reading this if you wanted to hear about my mother screaming and hitting, and my younger brother demanding I make cupcakes and costumes. What kind of story is that? A boring one if you ask me.

Before I tell you how I finally got out of that place, let me tell you about myself. 16 years old, with a quiet outside covering up a screaming Mankey I hid at all times. I survived on that suppressed rage. My only friends were my books. I had nothing to do but read in my spare time, so they became my obsession. Naturally, I rarely went outside and met people. But I'd watch them from my roof, so I knew everyone in town quite well. In fact, wasn't Ash supposed to get a Pokémon today? I hadn't seen him there. Gary was there of course, but Oak was his grandfather. Anyway, Mother often demands my skills to spy on neighbors and report back with gossip. At first, I felt bad doing it, but after a few years you kinda stop caring. In fact, I stopped caring about a lot of things.

That's when I found my Ticket to freedom.

Back to the attic, it wasn't really dusty at all, so I was nearly finished. I was checking out my books as I cleaned off the last shelf. "Maybe these need rearranged a bit." What? I happened to enjoy hours of organizing thank you very much.

Creeping down with an ear to the ground, I heard a faint clicking sound. The door had been locked. _Excellent, I'm home alone! I can do this in the light for once._ But being home alone is also the perfect time to sneak to the kitchen and grab some soda and junk food. My two loves. Seriously, it must have been my lucky day. Candy and cake and books. Hell yeah.

Swinging open the door to downstairs, I suddenly heard an entire stack of books crash. I jumped and the door swung back and smacked me in the face. Smooth.

"What the hell?" But there was nothing there. Just an entire pile of books sprawled across the floor. I cocked my head, inspecting the area for some hint as to what had just happened. _Hmm, must have been a draft._

But the books started moving. I grabbed a broom protectively. Whoever had broken in, they were toast. Inching forward with my weapon at the ready, I came closer and closer to the intruder. "Alright, you better surrender. I've got a weapon! So either leave quietly or-"

The books erupted up as the thing leaped up. I yelped and fell back, knocking over the lamp and blackening the room. So much for confidence.

A screeching like sound pierced though the darkness, and instinctively my hands shot up over my ears. Another stack or two of books crashed and there was some weird fluttering noise and a soft thump. Finally, silence took over.

Quietly, I got to my feet and picked up the lamp. "Damn, light bulb's smashed…"

The fluttering started up again. Before I could even give a cry of panic, it hit me. Literally.

Falling once again to the ground, I found that the intruder was in my hand. It make a noise at me, then bit my hand gently. "Ow! What the hell? … Oh crap. Mom's gonna skin me alive!"

As if on queue, the door downstairs opened and I could hear Baton storming into the living room, playing with a new toy of some kind. Mother's heels clicked in after him, and I jumped to my feet, the Pokémon in my hand.

"Louise! Are you done up there yet? You need to cook dinner if you want casserole tonight!"

"C-coming Mom!" I frantically changed the light bulb and turned the light on. As I expected, the stupid thing flew to the other side of the room under a table and knocked over more books. "I will deal with you when I get back up here," I growled, pointing my finger at it accusingly.

"What are you doing up there?" Mother demanded as I tripped into the kitchen. Baton took up her look and glared at me too.

"Oh, rearranging books. It's all dusted though."

"You could of done the dishes too. Do it before dinner."

"Yes Mom."

Let me clear this up. My mom, though loud and occasionally violent, doesn't always treat me like a slave. She makes dinner usually, but will let me cook if I really want something, like casserole or whatever. She treats me like a live in maid, so I am fed and paid with many books. Though it was silently understood that we didn't trust each other with anything. Could I tell her about the little intruder upstairs?

Not unless I wanted to have to skin the little Zubat.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I managed to grab some honey before running upstairs. <em>My chores for the day were finished, so I should be safe.<em>

I shut and locked my door, dimming the lights down to just were I could barely see. As predicted, the little pest came out. He flew up onto my shoulder and nipped at my ear. "Yeah, yeah, don't try to be cute." The Zubat made another chirpy sound as he climbed onto my head. I fought back a smile as he started settling in my hair.

"Alright, cut it out you idiot. I brought honey. I know you prefer blood, but I don't think my mom would let you borrow a bit of Baton's blood." He chirped and accepted the honey. I pulled him off my head. "I could get you some fruit too."

We sat together for a little bit, him eating his honey as I picked the lint and dust from his pelt and wings. Zubats, as you know if you know a thing about Pokémon, are wild pests that will swarm you when you walk into a cave. I had no clue how this little guy ended up in my attic.

"It's kinda funny," I whispered to him. His ears twitched in response. "Today, all those kids got their Pokémon, and, a few years late, so did I. Sure, you Zubat aren't all that tough, or useful-"

The stupid thing bit me, screeching for a second. "Alright, sorry! Jeez." He quieted down and I continued petting him. The sun was going down and darkness filled up the room. The Zubat fluttered off around the books.

"Make sure you clean your room while you're hiding up there!" my mother hollered before locking herself in her room for the night. "And stop talking to yourself!"

I groaned. This was stupid. I was locked in this little attic with all these books, and so far this damned Zubat was my first and only living friend. But hey, I was up for some company.

He sat on my shoulder and bit my ear. "I should name you something before I let you outside. I can't keep calling you idiot. Hm."

Suddenly, he started flapping off to my trapdoor, running into it over and over. "Or I'll just let you go now then…" I opened the door, and the Zubat flew up into the air. I watched him go, only to have him fly into my face. He chirped, almost sounding angry. Again he bit my ear. "I can't go with you, my Mom-"

"LOUISE! Your brother threw up! Come clean it up!"

"Let's go." I grabbed my backpack and emptied it. Before throwing it on my back, I grabbed the first shirt, pair of jeans, and shoes I could find and put them on over my pajamas. I was running out of time, she was starting to come upstairs. "Zubat, use supersonic at that door," I hissed under my breath.

"GET DOW-" He let out a piercing screech, and Mother's footsteps stopped. She stumbled a bit and I grabbed a toothbrush and jacket. "Go go go!"

He flew out as I oh so gracefully scrambled up behind him. I shut the trapdoor right before I heard the door to my room swing open.

"Louise! Where the hell are you?" We climbed down the tree by my house (well, I did anyway), and started running like hell out of Pallet Town.

So, that's how my journey began. Armed with nothing but a toothbrush and a Zubat, I went off into a world I had never seen. I didn't know where I was going or what I was supposed to do. Eventually, I would also realize that I had no food, no money, no tent, no ID, no nothing. But right then, I was soaring down the path, Zubat flying with me, free. I looked at the stupid thing I had befriended and ran away with so quickly, and laughed.

"It's a stupid name, but I'm going to call you Ticket."

**AN: Because you people are all up-ons the latest generation, I decided to go old school. Yes, I will mention newer Pokémon. And I also decided that my starter would be the most worthless Pokémon I could think of. Just then, I thought about those damned Zubats we all hate for trolling us in caves and stuff, and the above was born. **

**Trivia Fact: Not that you care, but I named my Zubat on my game Dracula.**


End file.
